


Anchoring

by Gwiyomi_Kitten



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom Hakyeon, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Ignored, M/M, Slight humiliation kink, Sub Taekwoon, first fic first time tagging, hakyeon helps taekwoon by treating him badly then making it better, help through emotional hurting, humiliating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiyomi_Kitten/pseuds/Gwiyomi_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it got too much. All the noise, the eyes on him, the expectations. Everything was like bright light, blinding him, making it impossible to focus. Fortunately Hakyeon, his anchor, was always there to calm him down. Always.</p><p>Basically Hakyeon helps Taekwoon out by (slightly) humiliating him, and afterwards has to reassure him that there's nothing wrong with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did I tell you to kneel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, and my first time writing a fanfiction, but I have a lot of experience with writing, so I hope it turned out good ^-^
> 
> This will be a three chaptered story, the first part is most likely the longest, and contains smut. The second will be shorter, and will also contain smut. The last part will be fluff.
> 
> Enjoy ~

Sometimes, it got too much. All the noise, the eyes on him, the expectations. Everything was like bright light, blinding him, making it impossible to focus. Fortunately Hakyeon, his anchor, was always there to calm him down. Always.

-

The last weeks had been way too much, schedule packed all week, every week. He tried to fill his head with work, ignore everything that was bothering him. Tried to ignore the weird, itching feeling, that he only knew would go away if treated just right.

“Taekwoonie, are you okay?” Hakyeon's sweet voice caught his attention, made him turn his head. Slowly, he shook his head. “Worn out.”  
“Want me to help?” Hakyeon pet his hair, showing his faint smile.  
He knew that he should have asked earlier, should have told. Now there was only one thing to say, a simple word, and Hakyeon would help him calm down.  
“Yes.” Softly spoken.

“At seven, the rest are going out. Go to your room six thirty, wait in your bed, wear nothing but your boxers. Got it?”  
“Yes.”  
Normally, Hakyeon wouldn't have to ask if he got it. Normally, Taekwoon wouldn't have to answer. However, they hadn't done this in a while. 

-

“Did I tell you to kneel? On the floor?”  
Taekwoon shook his head, kept his eyes on the ground. “No, I..”  
“Don't talk. I'll let it slip since it's a long time since last time, as long as you don't break anymore rules.”  
He didn't talk, but let out a soft whimper.  
“Don't talk also means to not make any unnecessary sounds.” His voice got slightly more authoritative. 

“Do you want me to tie you up, or would you prefer me not to?”  
He didn't answer, kept his eyes down.  
“What do you want then?”  
No answer.  
“You have to tell me Taekwoon. If you don't tell me what you want, I'll assume that you don't even want it.”  
“I.. I want it.. Please..” His voice was barely a whisper.  
“Speak up then, tell me what you want.”

“I want you to. Take control. Use me.” The words were spoken fast, barely audible, but it was a huge improvement. In the start Taekwoon could barely utter a “yes” or a “please” .  
“Good. Now, should I tie you up?”  
Taekwoon simply shook his head, but it was enough for Hakyeon.

“Get up.”  
He got up from the floor, walked over to Hakyeon who was standing by the door. Knowing he wasn't supposed to, but he couldn't help it  
“Taekwoon..” Hakyeon shook his head. “Look at me...”  
Taekwoon lifted his head, barely met his eyes. At first, there was kindness, then something else.  
Suddenly, Hakyeons hand was in his hair, yanked his head backwards.  
“I told you to get up, not get over here. Have you forgotten the rules?”  
Taekwoon whimpered weakly, didn't answer.

“Of course you haven't. I know you're doing it on purpose.”  
He was, of course, they both knew that. He craved it, Hakyeons harsh treatment, it was the only way he could let go, feel complete.  
“Do you remember your safe word?”  
“Yes.”

He could feel Hakyeons hand travel down his chest, and further down, then.. He laughed.  
“Already? Such a little slut..”  
Taekwoon nodded his head slowly, kept his eyes down. Hakyeon was right, he was a slut. He knew that, he got turned on too easily. The edges of his mind started to get blank,  
“Too bad you'll have to wait then.”  
His eyes shoot up just for just enough to catch Hakyeons smirk, before falling back to the ground.  
“Oh..” So softly spoken, barely audible. He had expected him to be nice, it had been so long since last time.  
“Wasn't that what you wanted, me being in control?”  
“Yes, but..”  
“No buts. This is what you said you wanted, take it or leave it.” And he meant it, of course he did.

After petting, and pulling, his hair for a bit, Hakyeon gave him a new command.  
“On your knees. Open your mouth.”  
And so he did, slipped quickly down to his knees before opening his mouth.  
“So eager, so eager for me, for my cock. You should see yourself right now..” He said as he pulled down his pants and then held his cock mere millimeters from Taekwoons lips, who stuck his tongue out to place a small kittenish lick on the head.

His head got yanked back by the hand in his hair. The pain was sending sparks through his body, and slowly pushing the bright light away.  
“Did I give you permission to do that?”  
“No..” He kept his gaze down, but he knew Hakyeon was looking at him with dangerous eyes.

“Do you know what the problems with sluts are?”  
“N-no..”  
He clicked his tongue. “They never wait for permission, and always fail to ask for forgiveness.-”  
He blushed, closed his eyes. “Sorry, I..”  
“Quiet. Do you know what the worst part is?”  
“No..”  
“They can't even look at you when you're speaking.”  
The flat of his hand hit the left of Taekwoons face.

“Know what? You're pissing me off now. I won't even let you suck me off, you don't deserve it if you can't even remember the rules. Can't even look at me. Can't even try to please me.” He said as he slowly started pumping his own cock.  
“P-please, I-” He wanted to please Hakyeon just as much as he wanted him to treat him rough, unfortunately it didn't match up  
“Did I give you permission to beg?” A little noise escaped his mouth as he tightened his grip slightly.  
“No, I'm sorry-” He ended in a whimper as Hakyeon made him stop speaking.  
“You can be sorry later.” He sped up, didn't really feel like dragging this out.

Taekwoons eyes were big, stuck on Hakyeons moving hand. He should have been the one pleasing him, Hakyeon shouldn't have to do it himself. And he wanted his cock between his lips, the weight on his tongue, the taste. He wanted to feel it press against the back of his throat. And to these thoughts, Taekwoon grew harder by every second. His hands managed to stay by his sides, but he kept shifting from one side to another.  
“Keep still, your face is to be right in front of my -ah- cock.”  
He clenched his fists by his sides, both to keep from moving, but also to keep from touching himself.

Taekwoon couldn't keep from whimpering, and then opened his mouth wider. At least he would be able to taste, to feel.  
“Quiet. Close your mouth, and eyes.”  
“B-but..”  
“You don't deserve it, so close your eyes. Don't make me repeat myself.”  
So he did as he was told, listened to the sounds as Hakyeon sped up. All he wanted to do was to beg, please, please let me taste, but he was not given permission to do so. The last thing he wanted to do was to anger Hakyeon even more.  
And then heard a groan, felt the hot, sticky liquid hit his face. He should have felt happy, Hakyeon had come, but he felt empty, worthless.

“See, this is how much you're worth. Nothing. I don't need you. I can easily get off myself. I feel pity for you, that's why I even let you be around. You're so helpless, so desperate. But now, you're not even following the basic rules.”

Hakyeon's words settled in his head, blocked out all other thoughts threatening to settle. And then, Tekwoon stuck his tongue out to lick up a few of the white drops on his lips, didn't want it to go to waste. Hakyeon never let him let anything go to waste.

“What makes you think that you even deserve my cum? Close your mouth.”  
He closed his mouth, then his eyes, tried to keep his eyes from watering too much. But soon tears fell from his eyes, and a mix of tears and cum dripped on the floor.  
“See, that's what I'm talking about. Helpless. And you can't even handle not getting what you want.”

Hakyeon tucked himself back into his pants, his eyes didn't land once on Taekwoon, not even as he gave him an order.  
“Stay.” Taekwoon didn't dare to disobey, not even when Hakyeon left the room. He didn't even open his eyes, didn't dare to wipe off the drying cum on his face. His knees was digging into the floor, the weight making hid body start to shake. His tears kept falling to the floor, but his shaking kept them from forming a pool.  
Time went by, but he didn't know how much. Enough to make him cold, to make him shiver, make him stop crying and make him go soft.


	2. So Called Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you were good too, didn't even move an inch..” If Taekwoon had met his gaze, he would have seen a slight bit of admiration in Hakyeon's eyes.  
> “Thank you..”  
> “I think you deserve a reward.”
> 
> So Hakyeon tells Taekwoon he'll get a reward, and he believes him, it's not a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, and I hope that you'll like it^^
> 
> I hope it's not too short, I just felt that it ended where it should?
> 
> Enjoy ~

The door opened, and someone, Hakyeon, stepped in.   
“Get up.”  
And so he did, on shaking legs. He was swaying, yet opened his eyes and tried to localize Hakyeon.   
“You look so wrecked.” Hakyeon chuckled softly from behind him. “I have to admit it's pretty.”  
“Thank you..” The dried cum was itchy, annoying, yet he didn't dare wipe it off.   
“And you were good too, didn't even move an inch..” If Taekwoon had met his gaze, he would have seen a slight bit of admiration in Hakyeon's eyes.  
“Thank you..”  
“I think you deserve a reward.”

-

“Stay still, don't say a thing. The second you move or speak without being spoken to, I stop. If I stop there will be no reward. I will take as long as I please to give you your reward, understand?”  
“Yes..”

Taekwoon was laying on the bed, naked and spread out. Hakyeon was sitting beside him, fully clothed. It made Tawkwoon feel small, exposed, and he loved it, although he probably shouldn't.  
Even though Taekwoons cock had gotten soft when Hakyeon left the room, the commanding voice had it spring back to life.   
“Such a slut..” Hakyeons hand was placed on his thigh, rubbing it as he studied Taekwoon. “But it's okay, even sluts can be good sometimes, maybe you can be too...”

Hakyeons hand was rubbing over his chest, slowly, softly, then suddenly he pinched his left nipple. At that, Taekwoon couldn't keep from letting out a weak sound, but Hakyeon didn't seem to notice.  
“I'm not even sure why I do this. Why I even bother.” He sounded so casual, so calm, almost bored, as he slowly twisted the nipple between his fingers.  
And yes, Taekwoon started believing him. Why would Hakyeon even bother with him, desperate, worthless? 

“You know what? I was going to drag this out, to watch your cum-covered face in agony, to watch you trying your hardest – and probably failing – not to beg. I wanted to push you to your limits, maybe even beyond.”  
Taekwoon breath hitched as he felt the hand slipping down, grabbing his cock.  
“I'm not going to. I don't want to waste my time on you.”  
He didn't start slowly, just with a quick pace. 

Taekwoon tried to hide his disappointment, but it was obvious. Everything was going to go by fast, end fast. Everything but the shame, the uneasy feeling.  
“You can't even keep me entertained anymore. Stay quiet.”  
And at those words, Hakyeon picked his phone out of his pocket with one hand. Then he turned around and opened some app.

Hakyeon didn't even look at him, his face was all neutral as he kept reading something on his phone. Not even Taekwoons embarrassing moans – that he couldn't hold back - caused any reactions. 

Worthless. Helpless. Slut. Boring. Not even able to entertain him.

He wanted to move, to beg. Beg for Hakyeon to look at him, or just stop. But he couldn't. He was already a disappointment, didn't want to be any worse.

The worst thing, was that he was getting closer, yet he felt no satisfaction. Yes, Hakyeon was touching him, and waves of pleasure washed over him.. But he wanted to please Hakyeon. And the pace was too fast, too monotone. There was no affection. Only the feeling of being a burden, the embarrassment of lying there, writhing when he had been instructed to keep still.

For the second time that night, the tears fell, washed off some of the dried cum on his face. He started sobbing, turned his face away from Hakyeon, who wasn't even watching.  
And then he came, couldn't keep still as he did so, even let out a little cry. After the release he was only filled with shame.

Not even a second after, Hakyeon was standing up dried off his hand with a paper towel. On his face there was only disgust to be seen. 

“Get cleaned up.” And then Hakyeon left him on his own with his tears, and drying cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the second chapter, the last will be posted soon, since I just need to read through it a couple of times ^^


	3. Crunchy Kimchi Fried Rice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he got back, Taekwoon was not to be seen, only the soft blanket covering his body. Although his body was covered, Hakyeon could still see that he was tensed. His mind had probably started slipping back, his emotions a mess and hadn't he been crying so much earlier, he would have been now.
> 
> Taekwoon has problems with coming to terms with what he needs, Hakyeon has to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, with some fluff, hopefully? Probably.
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Why didn't you clean up?” Hakyeon stepped into the room, after staying by the door for a little while.   
Taekwoon didn't answer, only closed his eyes.  
“Answer me.” He got closer, his voice was still a tiny bit demanding.  
“Dirty..” He let out a little sob.  
“You're not dirty. No, look at me..” His voice was back to caring, sweet. So he turned back around, met Hakyeon's gaze.

“Let's get you cleaned up, then can cuddle?” Now his hand was in Taekwoon's hair, who nodded slowly, but didn't move.  
“Not in the mood for a shower?”   
He shook his head, tried to pull a blanket over himself.  
“Want me to clean you up, then?”  
“Yes, please..”  
“Don't go anywhere.” Hakyeon chuckled a bit as he left the room, of course Taekwoon wouldn't move.

When he got back, Taekwoon was not to be seen, only the soft blanket covering his body. Although his body was covered, Hakyeon could still see that he was tensed. His mind had probably started slipping back, his emotions a mess and hadn't he been crying so much earlier, he would have been now.

“Taekwoonie...” Hakyeon sat down in the bed, placing the wet wipes and the water bottle on the bedside table. “Will you let me move the blanket so I can clean you?” He asked as he softly placed his hand where he estimated Taekwoon's shoulder would be. A few moments later, he had moved the blanket, only his pretty, but not very clean, face was to be seen. 

Hakyeon grabbed one of the wipes, then he carefully started wiping his face clean. “You're so beautiful, always so beautiful. Even when in this state, with your dried unfocused eyes, the stains on your face.. Maybe you're even more like this. No one ever gets to see you like this, only I. It's only I who see you when you feel like this, feel complete, isn't that right?”

Taekwoon, with his now clean face, blushed, of course, but Hakyeon could still see a faint smile decorating his lips. At least he started to feel slightly better, but it was still hard for him. He needed this so much, being treated, well, badly, by someone he trusted, loved. Yet he didn't seek it out, the shame was too much. Hakyeon had been the one to find out, is still the only one to initiate things. But, he could see it in Taekwoon's eyes that he wanted it, needed it. And they had talked about it too, they both knew what was and wasn't okay.

“Isn't that right?” He repeated, which only made Taekwoon nod. Not the answer he wanted. “Use your words, I want to hear your voice.”

“Yes..” His voice was barely there, hadn't Hakyeon been listening he wouldn't have heard it.  
“Yes, what?” He just had to make sure Taekwoon was with him, that he wasn't stuck in his own head with all his thoughts spinning around.  
“You're the only one to see me like this..?”  
“Yes. Good, now let's get you all cleaned up and then you can drink some water before we take a nap.”

It didn't take too long to clean Taekwoon up, but when he drank, or tried to drink, he ended up spilling some on himself. Hakyeon helped him dry it off, then they were both tucked in bed. After some, or many, kisses, Hakyeon's arms were placed maybe a bit awkwardly around Taekwoon, who had pressed his face up against his chin. It took him seconds too pass out, but Hakyeon stayed awake, he wanted to make sure that his precious Taekwoon was safe, even in his dreams.

When Taekwoon woke up about an hour later, he told Hakyeon that he was hungry. Hakyeon, not being the best cook in the world, decided to cook something easy. That's how they ended up sitting on the couch, curled halfway on top of each other, eating a bit too crunchy kimchi fried rice. Not that any of them minded, though. Taekwoon ate the most, gratefully receiving Hakyeon's bowl, still with his cheeks stuffed with what had been in his own bowl. 

When the food had settled, and they both were filled with a bit more energy, they started talking. For once, it was Taekwoon who initiated the conversation. He did so with the question “Is this wrong?”, at first, Hakyeon didn't understand, but then, Taekwoon tried to explain.

“That I like this, I mean... I shouldn't.. most people don't..” He just couldn't put it into words, looked to Hakyeon for help.  
“It makes you happy, in a way, doesn't it?” Hakyeon placed a soft kiss on his cheek, which caused him to smile slightly. “And it's not hurting anyone as long as I take proper care of you, so it's not wrong. It is just a bit uncommon, and there's nothing wrong with that.”  
“Nothing wrong..” Taekwoon repeated, his smile more visibly now. 

Hakyeon couldn't help but place a kiss on those lovely lips, and well, the other members would be out for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble with the ending, but I think I did okay?
> 
> Please tell me what you think, so that I can improve^^
> 
> Also, any advice or suggestions are welcome^^
> 
> (I'm most likely going to edit the fic after a while to make it a bit better, and I'm thinking about making this a series?)
> 
> Thank you for reading ~

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated ^-^


End file.
